Absent Empathy
by Rogue Ronin
Summary: Words said in anger, hitting hard to the core. Shattering the heart, and leaving a person torn Completed


Disclaimer: Hey, yep song fic #2 lol...So to get the legality out of the way, there's no way that I own the song, Because of You by Nickelback, or the characters to Ronin Warriors except for mine. There that's done, I had to get it out of my head. You all know how it goes, you have an idea in your head and it stays there for a long time. Well, here it goes lol. Enjoy! Ja Ne  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[song lyrics]  
  
Absent Empathy  
  
by Rogue Ronin  
  
The thunder's boom echoed through out the night like a huge bass drum. It sounded so far away, but in actuality, the on coming storm was soon going to hit the unsuspecting city in a matter of minutes. It seemed so empty, so void of life, desolate, except for one person in a trench coat walking down a deserted sidewalk. The only lights that could be seen, were the street lamps on every corner, and the neon signs that kept on flickering on and off. The thunder rumbled in the air one more time, serving as a warning to the wary traveler that the rain will soon come, and that she should take cover before getting wet. But she just ignored the thunder's warning and kept on walking. "Great, just what I needed, my day is perfect now." she grumbled. as she was now caught in the down pour. So she pulled up her collar to her trench coat and continued walking to see if there was any place that she could take refuge from the storm.  
  
[Hands on the mirror [Can't get much clearer [Can't make this all go away [Now that you're bleeding [You stare at the ceiling [Watch as it all fades away [From what you do [Because of you [You know I can be there [It's time that you call [I swore not to come [But I'm here after all [I know by the look that I see [In your eyes [I won't stand around and [I won't watch you die [From what you do [Because of you [What becomes of..]  
  
She kept on walking, getting even more drenched. It seemed that every place that she looked closed its doors to any traveler that would be crazy enough to be out in   
  
this storm. Basically the closed doors were saying that you are on your own, so deal with it. She sighed in frustration, she's barely been out in the storm for ten   
  
minutes and she could feel her whole body drenched from head to toe, straight to the bone. "Forget this stupid coat. It's worthless anyway." she thought as the girl tore it off her and threw it down onto the ground. Without knowing it, her trench coat caught itself onto a nearby hook and stayed there while she continued walking.   
  
[Now that you did this [You ask for forgiveness [Doctor could you be my priest? [You say you're mistaken [But look what you've taken [Your life flashed [You laugh through your teeth [From what you do [Because of you [You know I can be there [It's time that you call.]  
  
Then finally when she felt that it was hopeless, a door of opportunity opened up. A lady in her early forties stuck out her head and invited the wary traveler inside.   
  
Kaye looked towards her, unsure to accept the stranger's invitation. "Well, you have a choice young lady, you can either one, come inside, dry off and have something warm, or you can catch your death, which will it be?" the lady asked as she opened her door further. Kaye wrapped her arms around her body, and then looked towards the woman.  
  
"Alright, I'll come inside, thanks." Kaye replied as she walked inside.   
  
"Follow me, and we'll get you some warm, dry clothes and something for you to eat and drink." the lady said as she lead Kaye further inside. Kaye followed the lady into a bed and breakfast type of place. She looked around in awe, a fireplace was going at the far end of the room. A couple of couches surrounded it, as an old, long coffee table with ancient Asian carvings were engraved all around it. There was music playing softly in the background, a breakfast bar set up at the right side of the room where the lady walked behind and through a door. The lady came out with a clean set of clothes and handed them to Kaye. "Take them child, it looks like you need them more than me, besides, I can clean your clothes that you have on now and give them back to you in the morning."  
  
"Domo, you don't have to do this, ya know." Kaye replied as she gratefully took the clothes and headed to a back room to change.  
  
"You're welcome. What, did you honestly think that I would be so heartless and leave you out there all alone in that wicked storm?" the lady asked as she lead Kaye now to the back room. Kaye shook her head, and then went in and quickly changed, she gave her wet clothes to the lady. She took them and threw the clothes into the washer and walked back to where Kaye was standing next to the coffee table as she started into the fire. "May I ask you a question?"  
  
"No I guess not, I owe you that much at least." Kaye replied as she glanced over towards her.  
  
"I was wondering, why is it that someone like you would be out alone in this storm? I thought that you would be at home with your husband or something?" she asked curiously.  
  
Kaye was taken back in surprise. "How did you know that I'm married?"   
  
The lady smiled, "because, I noticed the wedding ring on your hand."   
  
"Oh." Kaye replied, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Going by the sad expression on your face, you had a falling out with your husband. Am I right?" the lady asked in concern.  
  
"Yeah, you could say that I guess." Kaye replied as she frowned and stared back at the fire. The lady nodded and then went to fix something for Kaye to eat and drink, leaving Kaye alone with her thoughts. "Kento...Why..?" The lady stood in the doorway and heard what Kaye said, she sighed and then shook her head as she entered the room with the food and set it down onto the coffee table.   
  
"If you don't mind, I'm going to retire for the night. You're more than welcome to stay here." she offered as she was heading for the stairs.  
  
"Thank you very much for your hospitality. I appreciate it very much." Kaye replied as she glanced over to her.   
  
"Think nothing of it child. Good night." she said as she started upstairs.  
  
"Night." Kaye called back as she sat down and started to eat.   
  
The lady finally made it to her room and picked up the phone and made a phone call. The phone seemed like it was going to keep ringing forever, until finally, "hello,   
  
Koji residence." Mia said as she answered the phone.  
  
"May I talk to Kento, please." the lady replied.  
  
"Of course, I'll get him, who may I say is calling?" Mia asked.  
  
"Just tell him it's his aunt." the lady replied.   
  
"Just a second." Mia said as she put her on hold and got Kento.  
  
"Hello?" Kento said in slight confusion.  
  
"Kento, it's your aunt, you remember the one that runs the bed and breakfast." aunt Meih replied.  
  
"Aunt Meih! It's been a while. How have you been?" Kento asked excitedly.  
  
"Just fine dear, now listen to what I have to say." aunt Meih replied, as she told him that Kaye was there at the bed and breakfast.   
  
"Does she know that you've called?" Kento asked curiously.  
  
"No, she thinks that I went to sleep, she's down stairs eating at the moment. She looks pretty sad, mind telling me what happened?" she asked back. Kento hesitated a bit before he told her about the fact that they had an argument, but not the nature of it.   
  
"So then, she's ok?" Kento asked in concern.  
  
"She seems just fine, a little heartbroken by the looks of it. Not to mention soaked to the bone from head to toe. I gave her some dry clothes, and something to eat, she's going to stay here for the night. So I suggest that you come over here tomorrow and straighten things out. You hear me?" she asked in a warning tone.  
  
"Yes mam," Kento replied, "I'll be there first thing in the morning." They both hung up and went to bed, meanwhile, Kaye was still up, reflecting on the argument that she and Kento had earlier that day.  
  
[I swore not to come [But I'm here after all [I know by the look that I see [In your eyes [I won't stand around and [I won't watch you die [From what you do [Because of you [What becomes of... [From what you do!]  
  
Flashback...  
  
"Kento!" Kaye exclaimed as she saw that their new enemy was about to go down for the kill. She ran over to him and blocked it, just barely making contact at Kento's head.  
  
The enemy's eyes flared angrily, "you dare to interfere!?" he seethed as he glared at her.  
  
"No one tries to kill my husband and gets away with it!" Kaye replied as she narrowed her eyes angrily.  
  
"Kaye, get out of here! You're interfering in something that I have to take care of myself!" Kento said angrily.  
  
"What!? That's a fine thanks for saving my life!" Kaye replied angrily as the enemy backed off a bit.  
  
"This doesn't concern you, now get out of here!" Kento said hotly as he finally stood up. "I didn't call for any help, especially from you!"  
  
Kaye staggered back a bit in surprise, her eyes blazed in anger, "damn it Kento, what would you want me to do, just stand around and watch him kill you!?"  
  
The enemy laughed as he watched them, "what's this I'm seeing? Hardrock is actually being saved by a female? And she is a giajin no less, who doesn't understand that this is a family affair."  
  
"What do you mean, a family affair?" Kaye demanded as she turned around and faced him.  
  
"Through the generations, I guess you could call it a feud in a sense between my family and the Rei Fauns,. There has always been a battle to see who's more worthy of having claim over the Hardrock armor, that's why the fight. Now do you understand? He doesn't want you here, because you don't belong here." the enemy explained as an evil grin appeared.  
  
Kaye looked over towards Kento, "is that true? Answer me!" Kento locked his eyes onto hers, as they showed that what he was saying is true.  
  
"Leave...Now!" Kento yelled angrily. Kaye was too stunned to say anything, Kento never spoke to her like that before. A single tear ran down her cheek before she turned and took off, leaving the two to continue their feud. Kento saw the tear and he lowered his head sadly, he didn't mean to speak to her like that, it was just...no he couldn't really think of any reason to justify his actions.   
  
The enemy just laughed, "now that she's gone, may we continue this? I am getting rather bored, but you know what, after I take back the Hardrock armor, maybe I'll think about taking your wife too. She definitely has a high spirit, actually, I'm beginning to like that."  
  
Kento's eyes blazed with anger and a new determination to finish off this guy. "You're not going to get my armor, and more importantly, there's no way that I'm going to even let you touch my wife!" Kento replied angrily as he called upon his sure kill and defeated him.  
  
Present time...  
  
[Hands on the mirror [Can't get much clearer [Can't make this all go away [Now that you're bleeding [You stare at the ceiling [Watch as it all fades away [From what you do [Because of you [You know I can be there [It's time that you call [I swore not to come [But I'm here after all [I know by the look that I see [In your eyes [I won't stand around and [I won't watch you die [From what you do [Because of you [What becomes of...]  
  
Kaye was finally asleep, the lady snuck down and took the tray back to the kitchen, walked over to Kaye and looked down in a caring manner. "Don't worry child, he still loves you very much." She said quietly as she brought the blanket over Kaye and then went back upstairs to bed.   
  
The next morning...  
  
"Aunt Meih, where is Kaye?" Kento asked as he came inside.  
  
"Shh, Kento, she's still asleep over there." aunt Meih replied as she motioned over to the couch. She saw that Kento was still standing there. "Well, are you going to just stand there all day, or are you actually going over to her?"  
  
Kento gave a small chuckle, "Yes mam," and then he walked quietly over to Kaye's sleeping form. When he got there, Kento knelt down in front of her, "morning angel." Kaye slowly started to open her eyes as she started to sit up.  
  
"Kento," Kaye asked groggily, "how did you know where to find me?"   
  
"I told him child." the lady replied as she came in with a tray and then set it down onto the coffee table.  
  
Kaye looked over towards her in slight confusion, "how did you know who to call? I never said who I was married to, or where we live?"   
  
She gave a small laugh, "I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself last night, I'm Kento's aunt Meih."   
  
"His aunt? Then why haven't I met you at the wedding?" Kaye asked with a slight frown.  
  
"Because I was in China at the time, and I couldn't make it, family business." aunt Meih replied with a warm smile. "Now, you two have some talking to do, so I'll just leave you two alone."  
  
"Thanks aunt Meih," Kento called after her. He then sat down next to Kaye. "About yesterday, I'm sorry...It was..."  
  
"Kento, don't. I thought about what was said yesterday, and when you're ready to tell me the whole story," Kaye said as she leaned into him, her head resting on his chest. "I'll be there by your side, helping you any way that I can."   
  
Kento looked down as he raised Kaye's face to meet his, their eyes locked, "I know." he said as they were now kissing each other. Aunt Meih was watching the scene from the open doorway. She grinned, knowing that they finally made up, she didn't want to really disrupt the moment but she knew that it was time for them to go home. So she cleared her throat to announce that she was back. Kento and Kaye quickly broke apart from their kiss and blushed.   
  
"Here are your clothes," aunt Meih said as she handed them over to Kaye. "I also found a certain trench coat that was hanging on the hook that was hanging outside. I hung it in the lobby."  
  
"Thanks for everything. I better change, you probably want these clothes back." Kaye replied as she started over to the door that was behind the breakfast bar.  
  
"That's alright, you keep them." aunt Meih said as she and Kento walked over to the lobby.  
  
"Are you sure? You don't want them back?" Kaye asked as she joined them.  
  
"Go ahead and keep them, they look better on you anyway." aunt Meih replied with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, they sure do," Kento said as he looked her over, and then he got an elbow in the side from his aunt. "Ow, what was that for?" Kaye laughed as she saw the wink that his aunt gave her.  
  
"Never mind Kento, come on let's go home." Kaye replied as she gave a wink back.  
  
She watched them walk down the street, hand in hand, "be careful young ones, I have a feeling that something is giong to happen that will test your love for each other. Whatever happens, hold onto your faith, and your love for one another." aunt Meih said as she went back inside. 


End file.
